microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Windows 3.1
Windows 3.1 was a 16-bit GUI Operating Environment for DOS, released by Microsoft in March 1992. In August 1993, software updates brought the version up to Windows 3.11. In November 1994, a Simplified Chinese version of 3.11 listed itself as Windows 3.2. Windows for Workgroups is an extension to Windows 3.1 and 3.11 allowing communication with a workgroup using the SMB protocol over NetBIOS. It was released in October 1992 (3.1) and August 1994 (3.2). The Windows 3.1 series was succeeded by Windows 95 in August 1995. Support for all 16-bit versions of Windows ended on 1 January 2002. Editions Windows 3.1 * Codename: Janus * Release Date: April 6, 1992 New Features * TrueType font support. * 32-bit disk access * Minesweeper * Enhanced mode DOS/Windows interaction (some DOS program can use Windows Clipboard) * Icons more detailed and can be dragged/dropped. * RAM limit increased to 64 MB (single applications limited to 16 MB) * Standard Multimedia support. * 32-bit disk access (Improved Windows performance) Windows 3.1 Multimedia PC Version (Beta) only * Codename: Bombay * Release Date: November 1992 New Features * Media Viewer * Video File Player. * Integrated sound and video with CD-ROM support. Removed features * CGA graphics support (can be manually re-added from Windows 3.0xx) * Windows 2.xx application compatibility. Windows 3.1 for Central and Eastern Europe Features * Support for Cyrillic, Polish and other Central/Eastern European languages. Windows 3.1J (1993) * Support for Japanese language Modular Windows * Designed for the Tandy Video Information System. Windows 3.11 * Patch/bugfix release. * Same Codename as/of Windows 3.1: Janus * Release Date: August 1993 Windows 3.2 (Windows 3.12) (November 22, 1994) * Simplified Chinese character support. Windows for Workgroups (Windows for Windows 3.1x) * Added networking support via Windows real mode drivers. Uses the SMB protocol over NetBIOS. Windows for Workgroups 3.1 * Codename: Winball/Sparta * Release Date: October 1992 New Features * Native networking support. Comes with SMB file sharing support via the NetBIOS based NBF and/or IPX network transport protocols> * Hearts * VSHARE.386, the Virtual Device Driver Windows based version of the SHARE.EXE Terminate and Stay Resident program. Windows for Workgroups 3.11 (required 386 or better) * Codename: Snowball * Release Date: August 11, 1993 (shipped November 1993) New Features * Full 32-bit network redirectors, and the VCACHE.386 file cache, shared between them. Windows NT 3.1 * Codename: AXP * Release Date: July 27, 1993 New Features * NT version of Windows 3.1. Add-ons Winsock A Winsock package was required to support TCP/IP networking in Windows 3.x. Usually third-party packages were used, but in August 1994, Microsoft released an add-on package (codenamed Wolverine) that provided TCP/IP support in Windows for Workgroups 3.11. Wolverine was a 32-bit stack (accessible from 16-bit Windows applications via WinSock thunks), which gave it superior performance to most of the third-party TCP/IP Windows stacks available. However, it was only compatible with Windows for Workgroups 3.11, and lacked support for dial-up. The Wolverine stack was an early version of the TCP/IP stack that would later ship with Windows 95, and provided an early testbed for the 16-to-32-bit compatibility layer that was crucial to Windows 95's success. Video for Windows Release Date: November 1992 (Windows 3.1 and Windows 3.11) Features * Audio Video Interleave (AVI) format for video. * Added a application programming interface that allowed software developers working on the Windows platform to add the ability to play or manipulate digital video to their own applications. * Included software for playing and manipulating digital video. Windows for Pen Computing Windows for Pen Computing 1.0 was a series of Microsoft-produced add-ons for Microsoft Windows versions in 1992 with additional tools for tablet PCs. Became obsolete due to Tablet PC support for Windows XP Tablet PC Edition in 2002. Win32s Windows 3.1x was given limited compatibility with the then-new 32-bit Windows API used by Windows NT by another add-on package, Win32s. There was a rumor that Microsoft did not want to increment any mainstream Windows 3.1x version to something like "Windows 3.2" because it could be confused with the Win32 API or otherwise distract consumers from upgrading to a "real 32-bit OS" like the then-upcoming Windows 95 was, though Windows NT 3.1 and 3.5 were both 32-bit operating systems that looked similar in appearance. For testing of the new Win32s functions the game FreeCell was included. Controversy DR-DOS compatibility The installer to the beta release used code that checked whether it was running on Microsoft-licensed DOS or another DOS operating system (such as DR-DOS). The code ran several functional tests that succeeded on MS-DOS and IBM PC DOS, but resulted in a technical support message on competing operating systems. If the system was not MS-DOS, the installer would fail. Digital Research, who owned DR-DOS, released a patch within weeks to allow the installer to continue. Microsoft disabled, but did not remove, this warning message for the final release of Windows 3.1. When Caldera bought DR-DOS from Novell, they brought a lawsuit against Microsoft over the AARD code, which was later settled. Gallery of Screenshots for Windows 3.1 Win31acc.png|Windows 3.1 accessories. Win31addrem.png|Windows 3.1 setup. Win31all3d.png|Windows 3.1 PIF Editor Win31control1.png|Windows 3.1 Control Panel Win31default.png|Windows 3.1 desktop. Win31dos.png|Windows 3.1 running a MS-DOS windowed program. Win31games.png|Windows 3.1 Solitaire and Minesweeper. Win31print.png|Windows 3.1 Print Manager Win31progman3.png|Windows 3.1 Program Item Properties Editor. Win31regedit.png|Windows 3.1 Registry Editor. Win31search.png|Windows 3.1 Search. Win31ttf.png|Windows 3.1 Truetype font display. Win31tutorial.png|Windows 3.1 Tutorial. Win31windowing.png|Windows 3.1 window. Win31winfile.png|Windows 3.1 File Manager. Win31logo.png|Microsoft Windows 3.1 (English) logo (1992). Win31hebrewlogo.gif|Windows 3.1 logo (Hebrew) (1993) Ibmoemwin31logo.gif|Windows 3.1 logo (IBM OEM) (1992) Win31germanlogo.gif|Windows 3.1 (German) logo (1992). Koreanwin31logo.gif|Windows 3.1 (Korean) logo (1993). Win31centralandeelogo.gif|Windows 3.1 (Central and Eastern Europe) logo (1993) Gallery of Screenshots for Windows 3.11 (Workgroups) Win311scplus.gif|Windows 3.11 Schedule program. Win311ras.gif|Windows 3.11 Remote Access Server Program. Win311net.gif|Windows 3.11 Network Setup. Win311mail.gif|Windows 3.11 Mail program. Win311hearts.gif|Windows 3.11 Hearts card game. Win311fmshares.gif|Windows 3.11 File Manager file sharing. Win311fax.gif|Windows 3.11 Fax program. Win311browse.gif|Windows 3.11 Network Drive menu. Win311logo.gif|Microsoft Windows 3.11 for Workgroups logo screen (1993) Arabwfw31logo.png|Windows For Workgroups 3.11 logo (Arabic) (1994) Gallery of Screenshots for Windows 3.2 (Simplified Chinese version) Win32about.gif|Windows 3.2 (Simplified) Chinese About window. Win32engl.gif|Windows 3.2 running a native English program. Win3.2logo.gif|Windows 3.2 logo (Chinese Windows 3.1x logo) (1994) External Links * 1992 Microsoft History Update * Microsoft Windows Simplified Chinese 3.2 Upgrade Is Available * http://www.japaninc.com/cpj/magazine/issues/1994/aug94/08trend.html * GUIdebook on Windows 3.1 * http://support.microsoft.com/kb/126746 Windows for Workgroups Version History * It's the End for 3.11!! * The end of an era - Windows 3.x Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Discontinued Products Category:Windows 3.x